1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system and a computer program product for detecting lost objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, a device and a computer program product for detecting the location of lost objects in environments where the color of a lost object is not naturally found.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many circumstances where an object is lost and determining its location is difficult due to the characteristics of the environment in which it has been lost. One such circumstance occurs during the playing of the sport of golf. Typically, the sport of golf is played on terrain having a variety of characteristics, such as grass, sand, trees, water, a specified distance, etc. It is not uncommon for a golf ball to become lost while playing golf due to the characteristics of the environment in which it is played. Once a golf ball is lost, a substantial amount of time can be spent trying to find it. This results in an increase of playing time for the player who lost the ball, as well as other players playing behind or with the player. In cases where the golf ball cannot be located, the player who lost the ball is accessed a penalty stroke increasing the player's final score.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that detects the location of an object in an environment having a variety of characteristics. There is further need for the device to be mobile. There is a further need for the device to detect the location of an object over long distances. There is a need for the device to be operable in a variety of lighting conditions. There is a need for the device to reduce glare and related image artifacts. There is a need for the device to reduce multiple reflections and shadowing in the detection of the object. There is a need for the device to decrease the amount of time required to locate an object.